


Homeostasis

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [79]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Remix, SASO 2016, Vampire Kozume Kenma, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo knows Kenma needs to feed, just as he knows Kenma hates to ask.  But even Kenma has to give in eventually, and when he does, Kuroo will be waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeostasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SASO 2016 BR1 Kuroo/Kenma Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223639) by kiyala. 



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics Bonus Round 6: Remixes. Also fills the "AU: Supernatural" square for OTW Trope Bingo 2016.

Kuroo expects Kenma to slip into his room sometime that night; he's been watching for the last few days as Kenma's become more and more fatigued, visibly dragging by the end of their most recent practice.

Their teammates had asked if Kenma was feeling all right, and Kenma had brushed it off as a couple of nights staying up too late with a new video game, but Kuroo knows the real reason. He knows Kenma hates asking, but he wishes he wouldn't put it off for so long. It hurts him to see Kenma suffering unnecessarily.

Kenma has to give in eventually though, and Kuroo's sure it will be tonight. Before bed, he double-checks that the window is still unlocked and turns up the thermostat in his room by a few degrees. It makes his room a little too hot, and he can feel the heat radiating off of his own body in response, but he leaves it. He knows how much Kenma loves curling up into that warmth, just as he knows Kenma's lost his sense of what's "too warm" and what's "just warm enough."

It takes him a long time to fall asleep, tossing and turning as he tries to get comfortable in the overly warm room. He drifts in and out of restless sleep until he hears a quiet voice calling his name and feels a familiar, cold hand between his shoulderblades.

"Kenma, is that you?" he says. He already knows the answer, but he asks anyway, his voice slurred by sleep. He slides over and pats the empty space next to him.

"I'll give you my wrist," he says as he feels Kenma slide into the warm pocket he left behind. He trusts Kenma, knows Kenma will stop as soon as he's full and long before he's taken too much.

Kenma's touch is always cold, but in the overheated room, his fingers feel like ice as they wrap around Kuroo's wrist and raise it to his lips.

Kuroo braces himself for the bite. No matter how many times it happens, it still hurts. He doesn't flinch this time, but he sucks in a sharp breath as Kenma's fangs pierce the sensitive skin of his wrist. It's dark, but he can still imagine the look of pain that would have flashed across Kenma's face just then, and he curses his body for its traitorous reactions.

The pain isn't as bad after the initial shock, a dull throbbing and an unnatural tugging he can easily ignore. He focuses on the feel of Kenma's hands holding him, wondering if Kenma realizes he's tracing tight circles on Kuroo's forearm with his thumb.

Kenma's always quiet, but there's a particular quality to the quiet as he feeds—a silent focus as he tries to find the fine line between not feeding enough and feeding too much.

It's not long before he feels Kenma's fangs slide back out of his wrist, and then Kenma murmurs the spell to knit flesh back together, his lips still pressed to the inside of Kuroo's arm. Books always seem to describe healing magic as warm, but Kenma's is as cold as his fingers, a deep chill that sinks through Kuroo's skin and leaves numbness in its wake.

His head feels a bit foggy now, and he's not sure if it's a result of the hour or the sudden blood loss. He knows it will pass though, so he turns over and goes back to sleep. With Kenma curled up against his side, his room is no longer too warm. It's just right, and he sleeps soundly until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This brings us to the end of SASO 2016. It's been a wild three months with a lot more fic than I ever thought I'd end up writing. I'm already looking forward to next year, but until then, it's time to go dust off all the other projects I abandoned for the summer.


End file.
